Just Admit It
by justyouraveragewriter44
Summary: What if when marshall Lee faked his death to get Fionna to confess her love for him, he secretly was impaled?
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! This is my first fan-fiction on here. So I watched the new Genderbender episode yesterday then Bad little boy after and it rekindled my love for this couple so i decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy! :) _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of the characters_

CHAPTER 1:

"OW! Fionna would you please stop tenderizing my cheek meat?" Marshall Lee asked the adventurer walking beside him as he rubbed his throbbing, slightly swollen cheek.

"You're cheek will continue to get tenderized as long as i'm still ticked off at you." Fionna said with slight anger in her tone, as she punched him in the face once more. Marshall Lee grunted as Her fist again collided with his cheek, twice as hard as the last ten times.

"Gah! Glob Fi, i've apologized numerous times how many more times must I apologize before you quit messing up the money maker?"

"As many times as needed until I've decide to forgive you." Fionna spat with her arms crossed over her chest. Marshall rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, for scaring you by pretending to be dying, I promise I won't do it again."

Fionna glanced at him. He was rubbing his cheek obnoxiously hard. So obnoxiously that she didn't even notice that his other hand was still discreetly keeping Gumball's cream puffs pressed against his chest. she quietly scoffed.

"Alright fine I forgive you. So wanna go on an adventure? I found a nice dark cave we can explore. No sunlight's getting in there whatsoever."

Marshall lee slowly shook his head. "Sorry not today Fi. I'm not really up to exploring, maybe next time."

Fionna frowned a slight hint of disappointment was visible as she shrugged. "Alright I'll walk with you to your home before Cake and I venture off to the cave, but next time you're comin' with me even if I have to drag you." she said pointing a finger at him. He let out a hoarse, nearly painful sounding laugh.

"Alright next time I promise." They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to his house. When they reached his doorstep Marshall Lee turned to face Fionna, placed one hand on her shoulder and looked down at her; a hint of remorse shined in his eyes as he stared intently into hers.

"I truly am sorry for scaring you before Fionna. I never meant to hurt you."

Fionna looked back up at him then softly smiled. "I know you didn't Marsh." She slightly went up onto her tip-toes and planted a gentle kiss on his red, swollen cheek. "I'll see you later you bonehead." She said before turning around and heading onward to her next adventure.

Marshall stood there, a small smile on his own face as he watched her walked away; then a searing pain shot thru his chest. He quickly went inside his house and shut the door. The second his door closed he fell against the wall, his face twisted up in pain. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He pulled the cream puffs off his chest, revealing a bleeding wound; right where the wooden spear once was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna had her eyes fixed on the ground, a small smile was on her face as she headed out of Marshall Lee's cave and into the forest where she was greeted by Cake; who kept her and Marshall shaded from the sun on their walk back to his house, but she decided to stay back once they got to the cave opening. Even though Fionna has told her plenty of times that Marshall won't really hurt them, no matter what he might say; Cake's still a little leery of that boy.

"Heyyy baby cakes, so you ready for some adventuring today?" Cake said as fionna came into view. Fionna looked up at her and nodded.

"Yea i'm ready to knock some monster heads and find some treasure."

Cake raised her eyebrow as she saw that small little smile on Fionna's face. A much different feeling to it than her usual cocky smirk. "Fionna did something happen in there?"

Fionna's cheeks gained a slight red tint to them. "What? N-no nothing happened, why would you think that?"

Cake squinted her eyes at fionna. who seemed uncomfortable by it. _'Well it couldn't have been tier 15, she wasn't in there long enough for it to be that…'_ Cake thought to herself. she eventually shrugged. "Alright if you say so. c'mon Fi lets go kick some monster hiney!"

Fionna chuckled, relieved she didn't have to tell Cake about the innocent kiss she gave Marshall on his cheek. Cake's her best friend and she usually tells her everything. She knows she really wouldn't care much, but this was just one little thing she felt like keeping to herself. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it from her back. "Let's go."

As they advanced into the cave, Cake was thinking about their walk to Marshall's house. Something seemed different about him after the accident "Hey Fi, Did Marshall seem a little...off to you?" She asked Fionna as they turned a corner into a dead end.

"What do you mean?" fionna asked as she examined the wall, searching for a hidden lever or clue.

"He seemed like he was in pain...a lot of pain."

"Well duhhh. I had just pulverized his face, of course he was in pain." Fionna saw a large rock in the wall that looked out of place. she got a firm grip on it and pulled.

"No, like he seemed like he was trying to hide a different pain with the pain on his cheek. Did you notice he kept Those nasty cream puffs…don't tell Gumball I said that...pressed against his chest the whole way home? why would he do that? I mean i don't know about you but i'd want that sticky stuff off my body as soon as possible."

"I don't know, maybe he just likes the feel of sticky cream puffs on his skin..." She took a quick look back at Cake and saw that she was giving her a 'Guuuurl please tell me you did not just say what I think you said.' look. Fionna sighed in annoyance. "Alright, alright that's probably not it. but i still don't think anything's wrong with him he's the son of a demon, AND the Vampire king for glob's sake." She put her foot on the wall and pulled as hard as she could, but the rock wouldn't budge. "Cake, can you help me please?"

Cake stretched and grabbed the rock and pulled with all her might. "That may be true but he's still half human you know." The rock finally budged and they were able to get it out of the wall. The entire rest of the wall fell down. Cake grabbed Fionna and jumped out of the way before the falling wall could crush them. Fionna barely noticed though. All that was in her head at the moment were Cake's last words._ "He's still half human you know…"_

After a few moments the ground rumbling woke Fionna from her daze. She watched as the wall remains moved together and animated into a huge rock monster. It roared so loud the whole cave shook. She shook her head to clear it then unsheathed her sword as she stood up. She looked at cake who was next to her and ready to attack.

"Half human or not, he's perfectly fine." She lunged at the Monster. "I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshall Lee stared at his wound. It didn't seem to have gone too deep, but it felt like the spear hit something; and since the spear was wooden that was bad. VERY bad. '_I need to find out what was hit, and fast.' _ Marshall thought to himself. He tried to fly, but his body didn't have enough energy to even float a few inches off the ground. He looked down at the blood covered cream puffs on the ground next to him. "Well they weren't gonna get eaten anytime soon. even the pink in them tasted nasty." Marshall said to himself trying to lighten the mood enough to get his mind off the pain and stand up. He stumbled, but he was eventually able to get up onto his feet. he used the wall to steady himself and headed out the door.

What felt like an eternity later of walking, slightly floating and crawling, Marshall finally made it to the Rock People's hospital. The Candy Kingdom's hospital was a little closer to his house, but he didn't want to take a chance that Fionna would be in the kingdom with Cake and Gumball so he painfully walked the extra few miles. When he made it to the front door, he basically fell into the building, clutching his chest. The nurse approached him. "What the math happened?" She said as she tried to help him up.

" spear...thru chest...take me...to...Dr. Prince...now..." Marshall coughed up blood. 'p-please..."

The nurse supported Marshall's weight with her shoulder. "DR. PRINCE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! DR. PRINCE!"

Dr. Prince came running down the hall. When he saw the nurse and a nearly unconscious Mar shall Lee he picked up speed. "What in the name of glob happened?"

"He basically fell thru the doors. he said he took a spear to the chest. And now he's coughing up blood." The nurse said frantically.

"Spear?" The doctor raised his eyebrows high, concern showing in his eyes. "What kind of spear?"

"W-wooden..." Marshall Lee struggled to say.

Dr. Prince quietly gasped. "Nurse, take him to the operating room quickly. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes sir." The nurse quickly dragged Marshall down the hall and into the emergency room. She used all her strength to get her onto the operating table. Just as he said, Dr. Prince was there in less than a minute with medical supplies and an portable x-ray machine.

"Relax Mr. Lee you're going to be just fine." Dr. Prince took the x-ray and pointed it at Marshall's chest.

The pain in Marshall Lee's chest intensified greatly with every breath he took. He saw the doctor's pupil's dilate as he took a sharp intake of breath. All of a sudden the room started spinning and Marshall's vision became blurry and unfocused. '_Oh Glob..." _Was the last thing Marshall heard the doctor say before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marshall Lee was floating just above a tree branch in the middle of the night, drinking the red out of an apple. He closed his eyes and hummed as he slowly sucked out all the red until the apple was completely grey. A few moments later he heard a voice coming from right beside him.

"I think you'll enjoy this more than that apple."

A small smirk formed across Marshall's face as he opened one eye and saw a hand holding a strawberry out in front of him. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw it was Fionna sitting on the branch next to him; a warm smile on her face. Marshall smiled as he took the strawberry. "My favorite." He drank the red out of it, savoring every part of it. "Thank you." he said as he sat up and hovered a little closer to her.

"No problem. Here's some for later." Fionna handed him a bag full of strawberries "I know they're starting to become hard to find with winter about to set in."

Marshall smiled wide, his fangs slightly showing. "You are the best you know that?"

A faint blush came across Fionna's cheeks. "Well I have been told that once or twice." she said to try and hide her embarrassment.

Marshall laughed. "Well you are, don't ever doubt that." He gave her a warm smile. "So how'd you know I was up here?" he asked

"I heard you humming." she replied "so I followed the sound until I saw you. Then I decided to surprise you and climb up." She slightly smirked.

"Well you definitely surprised me. So did you go on any mathematical adventures today?"

Fionna shook her head. "Nope, nothing today. It was so boring, I thought I was gonna go insane." She sighed then laid her head on his shoulder.

Marshall grinned and grabbed her hand. "Well then..." He hovered up straight. "We're gonna have to change that." he flew up high into the sky, pulling her up with him. She screamed from surprise as she was unexpectedly pulled from the tree branch into the sky. Marshall looked down at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Fionna looked into his vibrant red eyes and got lost in them. she slowly nodded "Yes...I trust you."

Marshall smiled. "Good." He flew a little faster. "Don't look down." He threw her up into the sky as hard as he could.

Fionna screamed in shock as she rose higher and higher in the sky. After about a minute or so she started to slow down. She took a glance down and could barely see the trees on the ground; then she started plummeting back down to earth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then within a second she felt Marshall's arms around her as her falling ceased. She looked up at him and saw he was laughing. she scowled at him but eventually she started laughing too. "You are a pain sometimes you know that?"

Marshall smirked "I've been told that once or twice." He winked "But you did say you trusted me."

She smiled "Yea, Yea I did." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I still do."

Marshall stared into her eyes; he leaned his head down towards hers. Their lips were mere centimeters away from touching when everything went black.

* * *

'_Mr. Lee...'_

_'Mr. Lee...'_

Marshall slowly opened his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room Dr. Prince became visible staring down at him with a melancholy look on his face. "So you've finally awoken Mr. Lee." the doctor said.

"Yeah..." Marshall said as he slowly sat up. "And just call me Marshall." He winced as a strong pain shot up his body. "So...What's the damage?"

"Well your cheek bone is severely fractured. Looks like you got hit in the face with something like a metal bat." Dr. Prince replied.

Marshall put his hand on his cheek and felt a large bandage on it. '_Or the fist of a angry adventurer.' _He thought to himself. A smile pulled at his lips, but fell as he remembered why he really was there. "What's the real damage?"

Dr. Prince lowered his head. "The spear didn't go to deep, but it went deep enough to slightly puncture something important...you're heart to be exact."

Marshall Lee's eyes widened.

"The puncture was so small that it didn't kill you instantly. However there's still no way I can fix it; and there's no way for a heart transplant because...Well your body would reject a candy person's heart and you are the only vampire in this land."

Marshall's pupils dilated until they were barely visible "So...you're saying..."

Dr. Prince looked strait at Marshall, remorse filled his eyes.

"You're going to die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marshall Lee stared at Dr. Prince for about a minute letting his words sink in before he closed his eyes sighed; then despite the grim situation he started to laugh. "Well I guess this is what I get for trying to Impress a girl."

His comment managed to bring a very small, sad smile to the doctor's face. Marshall's laugh faded into a small chuckle until an excruciating pain flared up in his chest, forcing him to lay down. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and let out a loud, painful groan. Dr. prince's smile immediately disappeared then he quickly gave him an anesthesia shot.

The pain in Marshall's chest slowly began to subside and after a minute or so, he was able to relax his jaw muscles. He kept his eyes closed as he took slow painful breaths. "How long do i have?" he asked the doctor.

Dr. Prince hung his head. "Hours...a day at most."

Marshall's breath hitched, then he let out a quick sigh; his sigh quickly turned into a series of loud coughs, blood slightly spurting out of his mouth with each one. Dr. Prince turned marshall onto his side, so he wouldn't choke on all his blood. After several minutes Marshall's coughs subsided and he took very slow breaths. "Thanks doc."

"I'm so sorry i can't do anything else.." Dr. Prince said as he slowly laid marshall back onto his back.

Marshall shook his head "Nah, don't be sorry. You can't save 'em all."

Dr. Prince bit the tip of his fingernail. "May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

The doctor stared at Marshall. "Are you scared...to die?"

Marshall stayed silent for a moment. "No…" He finally said. "I'm technically already dead being a vampire and all, so it's not that frightening to me."

"What about leaving your friends?"

"Don't really have any."

"What about that girl you were talking about earlier?"

Marshall closed his eyes. "Yea i'll miss her… a whole lot; But she'll probably safer without me around." He smiled a little "Although it's not like being in danger was ever a problem she couldn't handle."

"Do you think she'll miss you?"

Marshall stared at the ceiling for a long time. so many thoughts and memories of him and her adventures swirled thru his mind. He realized most of them ended with her beating him up one way or another and not talking to him for somewhat long periods of time. He sighed and finally answered. "No...I don't think she'll really miss me much at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fionna walked out of the cave with dust all over her; the blade of her sword resting on her shoulder and a small bag of treasures in her other hand. "Now that was a totally mathematical adventure back there! Man, Marshall totally missed out. I still don't understand why he decided not to come with us."

"He had his reasons." Cake said as she emerged from the cave covered in dust and sweat.

Fionna turned around and slightly glared at Cake "You're not still on the 'Something's wrong with him' thing are you?"

"He did look pretty out of it."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "C'mon Cake, I know you don't like him but you still know him better than that. He's been on alot of our adventures with us and you know those can get pretty hard core. He stood up to his father He even survived the Great mushroom war, and a boatload of other stuff! And he wasn't even a vampire yet! I think he's nearly invincible"

"Everyone has a weak spot"

Fionna crouched down and looked straight into cake's eyes."Cake. Marshall. Is. Fiiiiiiiiiine."

Cake raised her paws up. "Okay, okay. if you say so. You know I'm really just lookin out for you baby cakes, i'm not the one with the secret crush on him."

Fionna stood up straight with wide eyes; her cheeks turning bright red. "Wha-What- Pfft...Why on AAA would you think that?"

Cake had her arms crossed with a '_You're not foolin' me' _look on her face.

Fionna stared back at Cake for a few seconds until she deflated in defeat. "How'd you know…?"

"It's pretty obvious Honey. You always want him to come on our adventures with us, you hang out with him much more than you do with Gumball and I see the way you always look at him. It's the same way I look at LM. Everyone can see it."

Fionna scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Everyone?"

"Well...Everyone but Marshall."

Fionna hung her head, thinking about what Cake said. Then all these memories of her and Marshall flooded her mind: All those times he scared the living guts out of her, their trips to the nightosphere, cave exploring, movie nights, their duet at LSP's party, her beating the snot out of him for basically everything, the kiss she gave him on his cheek earlier today…

Cake saw a small smile on Fionna's face. She knew she must be thinking about Marshall. Cake quietly chucked at her sister. "C'mon Fi, let's head over to his house and give him those treasures you collected for for him."

Fionna was awoken from her train of thought when Cake spoke. She nodded "Okay lets go."

They got to Marshall's house about an hour later. Fionna was excited to go see him floating around in his house probably icing his cheek perfectly fine and prove Cake wrong. She was actually just excited to see him at all, but proving Cake wrong would be just a bonus. She knocked on the door. "Marshall, we're back from the adventure you refused to come on. I brought you something to show you how you totally missed out."

There was no answer.

"Marshall?" Fionna slightly pushed on the door; it swung open without any effort. "Marshall…?" she peeked her head thru the door and looked around. Everything looked normal, exactly the way it looked all those times she's been there before except for one thing: No Marshall.

She walked into the house "Where is he?" then she turned around and her eyes landed on what was behind the door. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized what it was. She dropped the bag of treasures and screamed in horror.

Cake ran in "What happened what's-" she stopped mid sentence as she laid her eyes on what Fionna saw:

blood-soaked creampuffs.

Cake stood there slack-jawed '_I had a feeling he was hurt...but not this bad. His blood completely soaked those glob-awful things, it looks like he lost at least a pint of blood...' _She thought to herself. "Fionna, we gotta figure out where he is now...Fionna?" Cake turned to look at Fionna, but she was gone. "Fionna?!" Then Cake heard Fionna outside yelling.

"MARSHALL!? MARSHALL!?"

Cake ran outside and saw Fionna in a frenzy. She tried calling out to her, but she didn't hear her. She just kept calling out Marshall's name. Fionna looked like a mad woman, turning in circles trying to figure out where he went. Cake kept calling her name and telling her to calm down, but every second Fionna got more and more frazzled. Eventually Cake stretched and wrapped her arms around her trying to calm her down. "Shhhh, baby cakes it's okay calm down, calm down."

Fionna was shaking uncontrollably in Cakes arms. "I almost lost him once today, I can't loose him again. Even if he doesn't like me the same way I like him, he's still one of my closest friends…"

Cake rubbed Fionna's back. She's never seen her like this before, it's a completely new side of her. '_She really cares about that boy.' _ she thought to herself "It's okay, you're not gonna lose him, we'll find him and we're gonna make sure he fully recovers. okay?" she told Fionna reassuringly.

Fionna nodded in Cakes chest. She started to calm down. once she could think straight she took a deep breath and looked around for clues of which way he might've went. she noticed a trail of blood leading into the back woods. "Over there!" she ran that way and started following the trail. Cake followed not too far behind.

It took them about twenty minutes running until the blood spots faded away and the trail ran cold. they looked around and saw that they were in the Rock People's village. they looked around and saw a hospital a few feet in front of them.

"He's gotta be in there." Fionna said as she started running towards it. She burst thru the door and slammed her hands on the information desk. The nurse jumped up in surprize from all the commotion.

"M-may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Vampire, bleeding uncontrollably, did someone like that come in?" Fionna asked

The nurse nodded. "We did have someone like that come in several hours ago."

"Is he still here?"

The nurse nodded.

"Take me to him."

The nurse did as she was told. when they got to the room she hesitated to open the door. "I must warn you, you won't enjoy what you'll see."

"He's my friend, I need to see him."

"Alright" the nurse opened the door. "Doctor? The patient has a visitor."

The doctor hesitated "Let them in" He finally said.

The nurse opened the door wider to let Fionna and Cake in. When they walked in they both stopped in their tracks. "Oh my glob…" Cake wispered

Fionna covered her mouth with her her hands. She was mortified at what she saw: a man laying on the bed, blood covered the sheets. He looked paler than ever. Blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his chest, and getting more soaked by the second. Dried blood was crusted on his lips. His closed eyes were sunken in, his chest moved up and down ever so slightly that you had to strain to see it. Tears formed in Fionna's eyes.

"M-Marshall…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marshall Lee's eyes slowly opened as he heard that sweet familiar voice. He slowly turned his head and saw Fionna and cake in the doorway. a weak, sad smile formed on his face. "Heyyy...Fi, Cake, didn't expect to see you here."

Fionna and Cake walked closer to the bed. They looked at the bandage covering the hole in his chest. They both stared in shock.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you did a real number on my cheekbone" he weakly pointed a finger to his bandaged cheekbone "severely fractured, made the doctor think I was hit in the face with a metal bat. Isn't that right Doc?"

Dr. Prince couldn't help but let out a sad laugh. "So the Savior of AAA is who broke your cheekbone. Man Marshall, you really must've ticked her off."

"You could say that…" Fionna said in a dark tone.

Everyone was quiet and looked at Fionna. Her head was down and her jaw clenched. her hand was balled into a fist.

"F-Fi?" Marshall weakly said as he looked at her fist.

Fionna's whole body began to shake.

"You okay baby cakes?" Cake asked

"You...Idiot!" Fionna yelled at the top of her lungs and slammed her fist on the supply table. It broke in half instantaneously. She turned towards Marshall fury, in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?"

"Fi… Listen..." Marshall said

"NO!" Fionna interrupted him. "YOU LISTEN TO ME! WHAT HONESTLY MADE YOU THINK PRETENDING TO GET STABBED WITH THE ONE THING THAT CAN REALLY KILL YOU WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?"

"It...wasn't my idea-"

"NOT YOUR IDEA? SO IT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE'S IDEA AND YOU DECIED TO GO ALONG WITH IT? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE? OH MY GLOB YOU ARE SO-"

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET IMPAILED AT ALL!" Marshall used all his strength to sit up and yell. Dr. prince tried to get him to lay back down, but Marshall put his hand up to stop him. Annoyance and frustration filled Marshall's weak fading red eyes. "NOT FOR REAL OR PRETEND!"

Fionna stayed silent unsure if she heard him right.

Marshall hung his head and sighed "When I fell I was only supposed to hit my head, then i'd say things and you'd think I was deranged from the head injury. I didn't realize that stake was there, and by the time i did, it was already in my chest."

"But…" Fionna quietly said "The cream puffs...in your shirt…"

"I was saving those for later. They may have tasted like road kill, but they were still something to drink. Winter's coming and red things are starting to get scarce, I hadn't drank anything in days."

Fionna looked at her feet as she rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry for yelling but...why didn't you just tell me instead of pretending to fake it?"

Marshall Hesitated. "I...I didn't want you to worry. I knew it hit something, but i thought it hit something that I could get fixed without you finding out. Turns out it didn't just hit something important, It hit the most important thing: My heart."

Fionna's eyes widened in horror. She knew exactly what happened to a vampire if impailed thru the chest with a stake. "Y-You mean…"

Marshall nodded, then all of a sudden he went into a coughing fit. More blood than ever came out with each cough. this time some even started coming out of his nose. His bandage became completely soaked where it started dripping because it couldn't soak up anymore. Dr. Prince laid Marshall back down onto his side to keep him from choking while he put on clean new bandages on Marshall's wound. As Dr. Prince unraveled the blood soaked bandages, Cake and Fionna saw the hole where the stake impaled him. Once the doctor finished rewrapping the wound and Marshall's coughing fit subsided. He helped him lay down on his back.

Marshall took a slow, deep breath. "I'm gonna die…"

Fionna sucked in a deep breath. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. After a few moments she exhailed. "No...You're not."

Marshall closed his eyes. "Fi...there's nothing anyone can do."

Fionna violently shook his head. "No Marshall, There is one thing we can do."

* * *

"This...isn't a good idea." Marshall said weakly as Dr. Prince and Fionna laid him on Cake's enlarged back to ride on. "Do you...have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"And when has danger ever been anything I couldn't handle?" Fionna shot back at him, as she tied a rope around him and Cake so he wouldn't slip off during the hasty journey.

Another small smile formed on Dr. Prince's lips as he remembered Marshall saying the same thing about her that she just said about herself earlier. However Fionna's comment made Marshall more upset. "You're talking about bargaining with Death. Death itself! And for a worthless life like mine."

Fionna put her hand on his blood crusted chin and gently forced him to look her in the eyes. "Your life is not worthless, not to me."

Marshall kept silent for a few seconds. Too weak to pull his chin away from her grasp. "If you loose...that's it. You're not coming back from a fight with Death. I'm on death row Fi, I don't want you to end up on their too."

"You may be on it now, but I'm getting you off of it." She said as she let go of his chin and got on top of cakes back as well.

Dr. Prince walked up to where Fionna was sitting. "I hope your plan works."

"It will. Thanks for taking care of him. See ya." She looked at cake "Go Cake go!"

Cake took off full speed. Dr. Prince watched as they disappeared from sight. "I really hope you succeed Savior of AAA."

About a half hour passed, Fionna could feel Marshall slipping with each passing moment. "Cake, faster! We don't have much time!"

"It's a lot heavier with both of y'all on my back." Cake responded, but none the less she tried to pick up speed.

About five more minutes passed until they reached Peppermint Maid's secret Voodoo lair. They barged in, making peppermint maid stop the enchantment she was doing on miss Cinnamon bun. "What the- How are did you find this place?"

"We knew about it for the longest, no time to explain send us to the underworld now!"

Peppermint maid shrugged and opened a portal to the underworld. Cake jumped in with Fionna and Marshall still on her back.

"Don't tell prince Gumball about this place!" Peppermint Maid yelled to them just before the portal closed. once they were gone she continued her spell on miss Cinnamon bun.

Cake ran all across the underworld until she got to Death himself. Fionna got down off cakes back quickly; but Marshall could barely keep his eyes open now, much less get move. Fionna untied the rope around him and cake and slowly slid him off Cakes back, onto the ground. Marshall weakly grabbed Fionna's wrist. "F-Fi...p-please. Don't...do this..." He pleaded one last time.

Fionna looked at him for a second then planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." She slid her wrist out from under his grasp.

"Fi...FI...!" Marshall hoarsely yelled, but Fionna ignored him. Determination and a purpose pushing her forward.

She walked forward a few steps until she heard a deep, foreboding laugh emerge from the corner. She turned and saw Death on her throne of bodies and souls. "Well, well. Look who has come back. Fionna: the last Human. She let out a loud cackle. Have you finally come to meet your final resting place?"

"Not at all. Infact I've come to save someone from theirs."

Death raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? and who might this be?"

Fionna motioned to Marshall behind her "Him"

Death leaned forward to take a good look at who it was. "Ahh...The vampire king. He's scheduled for reaping very soon isn't he?"

"Yes and I want to make a trade."

'_Trade?' _Marshall thought to himself

"Oh? and what might this trade be?" Death asked curiously.

Fionna took a deep breath "Marshall's life...for mine"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What? F-FIONNA NO!" Marshall yelled, straining his throat.

"Baby Cakes...What are you doing?" Cake said frantically

"Y-You can't do this!" Marshall tried to yell again, but his strength was failing fast.

Death stared at Fionna for a long time. "That's a hard bargain you've offered."

"Don't...do it Death! Keep my life, don't take...hers!" Marshall said

Fionna spun around "STAY OUT OF THIS MARSHALL!"

"Fionna there has to be another way" cake said

"YOU TOO CAKE! THIS IS MY DESCISION!"

"THIS IS MY LIFE WERE BARGENING FOR!" Marshall tried to yell. "I'm not... letting you give yours to save it."

Fionna scoffed "You can't stop me in your condition. Just promise me something Marshall. You and Gumball have to stop fighting."

Marshall's eyes widened in shock at her request. He never knew his feud with Gumball affected Fionna so much.

Fionna turned to Cake "I love you Cakey."

"Fi..." Was all Cake could say, still in shock as to what Fionna was about to do.

"No! Fionna Stop!" Marshall pleaded

Fionna turned around towards Death. "So do we have a deal?"

"No...Fionna..." Marshall whispered

Death exhaled. "Well..."

"I know you want my soul. You've wanted it for a long time." Fionna said trying to seal the deal.

"you're right, I do. Immensely so."

"_No..." _Marshall thought to himself. A soft sad smile formed on Fionna's lips

"But..." Death said

Fionna's smile faded.

"I must decline your compelling offer."

Marshall couldn't help it. A weak smile formed on his lips and he let out a sigh of relief.

Fionna's Jaw went slack as she heard Death decline her offer. "W-What? Why?"

"Although, Yes I do want your soul, eventually I will get it. I cannot say the same for the Vampire King."

Fionna stayed Silent.

"Fionna the Human, that is what you are...Human. It may be Decades, but eventually you will die. A vampire can live thousands of years before dying, and since he is the Vampire King and half demon, he may have never died. If I let him go now, I may never see this soul again."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Fionna Yelled "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S WANTED TO TRY AND BARGAIN FOR MY SOUL, AND NOW THAT IM WILLING YOU TURN ME DOWN!"

"I have made my descision. I will not be persuaded otherwise. Now leave, but leave him here, he doesn't have much time left."

Fionna nearly started hyperventilating.

"Fi...it's okay, go home." Marshall said with a small sad smile on his face.

Fionna had her head down. The blond strand of hair sticking out of her hat covered half of her face. she slowly grabbed the hilt of her sword. "No."

Death looked at her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving this place without Marshall's life..." The unsheathed her sword and stood in her battle ready stance. "Even if I have to kill you for it."

Marshall's eyes filled with horror at what he just heard. Death stared at her for a little bit then laughed harder than ever. "Kill me? Alright, if you won't leave without his life, I guess you're never leaving then!"

Death drew a bone sword out of a skull and lunged at Fionna. She easily dodged it and attacked, aiming at Death's chest.

Death blocked the attack with her sword. "You're gonna have to do better than that, human." Death said as she kicked Fionna In the stomach unexpectedly. Fionna landed on the ground with a thud, then immedietly rolled herself up onto her feet. "Funny..." She said, a smirk on her face. "I was gonna say the exact same thing to you." She let out a battle cry as she attacked Death once again.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours. Marshall's life draining with every agonizing second. He wanted to do something to stop this, but there wasn't anything he could do. He turned his head towards Cake, and the look on her face told him she didn't know what to do either.

Eventually Fionna started to get tired. Her attacks were weaker, reflexes slower, a sheen of sweat covered her forehead; but Death never slowed. It seemed as if as Fionna got weaker, Death got stronger. Then, Death was able to severely wound Fionna in the side.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled

After that, It was basically over. Death had gained the upper hand. Punch after punch, kick after kick, slice after slice. Soon Fionna was so exhausted and wounded she couldn't hold her sword anymore. Her eye was swollen, her shoulder dislocated, her leg was probably broken, and there were cuts all over her body. Death Kicked her one last time, making her fly into a corner and hit the stone wall, so hard the shape of her body was imprinted in the hard stone. Fionna slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

Death walked towards her, hand on her hip. "tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have left when I said to." She crouched down and looked at fionna straight in the eye. "You still have a chance. Leave here and leave the Vampire King. As long as I get his soul I will still let you live."

Fionna stared back at Death with her one good eye. "I will...never leave him."

Death stood up and shrugged "Very well." She changed her bone sword into a wooden stake. "How about you die the same way as him? That'll be a fitting end for you."She raised her bone sword high over her head. "Say goodnight Fionna."

"NO! FIONNA!" Marshall yelled as loud as he could.

Death thrusted the sword down towards Fionna's body.

Fionna turned her head and closed her eyes waiting for the sword to impale her. '_Marshall...' _She thought to herself '_ I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, and now I really am gonna die too._

_please..._

_forgive me...'_

Fionna Felt a quick breeze blow towards her, then she heard the stake break thru flesh; but the anticipated pain never came. _'Is death really this painless...?' _She thought to herself. Then she heard two things she couldn't have heard if she was dead: Blood dripping and Cake scream.

Fionna slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Cake a few feet away, her paws over her mouth and her eyes wide in terror as they fixated on something. "Cake...?" Fionna looked at Cakes surroundings and saw that something was missing "Where's..." She slowly turned her head forwards and when she saw what was in front of her, her heart stopped. Her face distorted into a look of utter terror.

"MARSHALL!"

* * *

Marshall Lee was standing just infront of Fionna. The wooden stake In the middle of his chest and sticking out his back; straight thru the middle of his heart. Blood dripped from the wound, as well as from his nose and his mouth. His head was tilted down, his hair covering his eyes. "You...Will...Not...Touch...Her...or I will be sure...you will never know peace again..."

Death hesitated, shocked at what she had just witnessed. Marshall had used the last of his strength to run at super sonic speed to keep Fionna from getting impailed. "Alright...no harm will come to her." Death slowly returned to her throne to watch the rest of this play out.

Fionna's eyes were completely dialated. She could barely breathe. "M-Marshall..."

"Fi...are you...okay?" Marshall asked

"Y-yes..." She forced out

"G-Good...I don't know what I'd do...If you...died..."

"W-why Marshall? Why?" Fionna asked

"I...couldn't just...let you...die...I'd never...forgive...myself"

"Marshall..."

Marshall took a painful breath. "You know...I can't die like this...an arrogant, joking, jerk."

Tears stung in Fionna's Eyes "What...?

"So now...I'm gonna drop it all. N-no more jokes...no more games" He wrapped his hands around the stake. "all this time I've been trying to get you...to admit that you were in love with me." he tugged at it. "When all along...I was the one...who needed to just admit it...this...whole...time..." He pulled the stake out of his chest. "To admit that..." After a few seconds of silence he fell to the floor.

"Marshall!" Fionna caught him before his back and head hit the ground.

Cake stayed where she was. She knew they needed this moment alone with each other. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Marshall took an agonizing deep breath. "I'm in love with you...F-Fionna..."

Fionna stayed silent as she let his words sink in.

Marshall weakly looked up into Fionna's eyes. "I love you more than anything."

"M-Marsh-shall..." Tears streamed down face.

Marshall softly smiled as he painfully raised his hand and wiped away her tears. He let it linger on her cheek. "I Always have..." His breath hitched as he struggled to take one last breath "I...Always...Will..."

His hand fell away from her cheek as his eyes glazed over and his body went limp.

Fionna inhaled sharply. "Marshall?"

There was no response.

"M-Marshall" She shook him, a desperate attempt to get him to respond. "Marshall wake up..."

Nothing

"Marshall please wake up Please" Tears streaming down her face, she began sobbing.

Cake watched as Fionna shook Marshall violently, her tears started falling down onto his expressionless face.

"Marshall please... wake up, I-I love you too. You can't leave me, I love you! Please...!"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed uncontrollably. "I love you..."

When she still didn't get any response, she tightened her grip around his body and screamed 'MARSHALL!"

But it was too late, Marshall Lee couldn't hear her anymore.

He was gone.


	9. Ice King's Chapter

**Yo! Yo! It's Ice King Here! The Author's busy at the moment so I Looked at her next chapter and decided to change it up a little. HeeHee! **

Marshall Lee's funeral was held five days after his death. Everyone who was at LSP's Party the day before his death came, along with Dr. Prince, Prince Gumball, Peppermint Maid, Marshall's mother, Marshall's ex: Ashley, and Ice Queen. It was a very grim, rainy day. No one in the Land of AAA was enjoying this day, whether they knew Marshall or not.

When the funeral was over, Fionna watched as everyone started slowly dispersing to continue on with their lives. As they left, some people stopped to talk to her. Dr. Prince was the first to do so.

"Good afternoon Fionna."

"There's nothing good about it."

Dr. Prince glumly sighed. "I suppose you are right, but at least he's not hurting anymore."

Fionna closed her eyes. "True, at least we can be glad about that."

When Dr. Prince left, Gumball came up to her.

"Hello Fionna."

"Hi Gumball"

"Are your injuries healing?"

"My injuries are fine. I'm not the one who's in a coffin right now."

Gumball was silent for a few moments, then hung his head "I miss him too, you know. We may have not have gotten along for the past several years, but there was once a time when he was my best friend."

Fionna stayed silent with her eyes fixed on Marshall's grave. Gumball sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "See you later Fi" He walked away.

There was only one other person left at the graveyard besides Fionna and Cake: Ashley, and she started walking towards them.

"C'mon Baby Cakes, let's go home." Cake said to Fionna.

"Wait Cake, it looks like she wants to say something, I wanna hear what it is."

Ashley stopped beside her, facing the other way. "This is your fault. I hate to say it, but if you weren't so blind and saw how much he loved you sooner..." she turned her head towards his grave. "He wouldn't be dead right now. Have fun living with that over your head." Ash walked away

A single tear fell from Fionna's eye.

* * *

A year has passed since Marshall Lee's death. Fionna went on adventuring, and saving AAA over and over again, But every night Fionna went to the graveyard and visited Marshall's grave. She never missed a day; rain or shine, sick or healthy, she always came.

This time when she came she brought a batch of strawberries. She set them infront of the grave and knelt down on her knees. "It's been almost a year since you've died Marshall. Not a day has gone by that I don't miss you." She grabbed a strawberry. "I brought your favorite. I know you can't eat it, but still." Fionna bit into the strawberry, a sad laugh escaped her lips. "It's funny how I come everyday and talked as if you could hear me. I know you can't but..." she took another bite "I still like to think you can." She grabbed another strawberry and put it to her lips to take a bite, but she lowered her hand into her lap and started crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Ashe was right, If only I could have noticed how you felt sooner..." she wiped her eyes "If only you could have noticed how I felt too." She continued to cry "I wish you were here."

"Wish who was here?"

Fionna heard a voice behind her, it sounded somewhat...familiar. She turned around and who she saw made he jump back into the tombstone. The person before her was a man with black hair that hung over his eyes. his skin color was grey with a bluish tint in the moonlight. Two small holes on the side of his neck. His eyes were glowing a bright red.

"M-Marshall?" Fionna slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off him. "I-Is it really you?"

"Well that is my name, but I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before." He flew behind her and grabbed the basket of strawberries then went back infront of her. "So who might you be?" he asked as he sucked the red out of a strawberry.

Fionna examined him. She noticed subtle differences about him and her Marshall. His hair was slightly longer, his eyes not as vibrant, and his bite marks were on the opposite side of the neck. "My name's Fionna"

The other Marshall looked at her. "Pretty name. So who you visiting here?"

Fionna turned her head towards Marshall Lee's grave. "Someone who looked a lot like you. He died last year. A wooden stake thru the chest."

Marshall chuckled "That sounds a lot like my brother."

Fionna turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Brother?"

"Yep, Twin brother. older by a few minutes. Heir to the Nightospere. Died the exact same way you said your friend did. Or at least that's what my mom said, she wouldn't let me go to the funeral. Infact I had to sneak out of the Nightosphere to try and find his grave to visit today."

Fionna gestured to Marshall's grave "Well here he is."

The other Marshall went and knelt by the grave. He stayed like that for a few moments, then he put his hand on the tombstone. "Miss you bro, It's just not the same knowing you'll never visit again." He stood up and looked at Fionna "So...Were you his girlfriend?"

Fionna sadly shook her head "No, we were never a couple."

"Tsk that was my bro, he could never get to Tier 8 with anyone good. The last girl, Ashley she was a pain in the butt. Never knew what he saw in her."

Fionna smiled the first genuine smile since Marshall's death. "So...you said your name was Marshall?"

The other Marshall chuckled "Yeah, my mom wasn't very clever with names. She did made a very subtle, difference in my name than his though."

"Wow" Fionna chuckled "So what's you're full name?"

The other Marshall smirked as he quickly sucked the red out of another strawberry before answering. "Marshall Leroy"

* * *

**Author: ICE KING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Ice King: Oh I was just reading the next chapter of your story. It was okaaaaaaay, but there were somethings that could have been tweaked; so I scrapped the whole thing and wrote my own.**

**Author: You... *twitches* What...?**

**Ice King: Scrapped your chapter and wrote-**

**Author: YOU SCRAPPED MY CHAPTER?!**

**Ice King: Woa! Whoa! Calm down girl, Everything's fine Don't worry I was in the middle of Writing a Masterpiece so we're all good.**

**Author: Do. Not. Touch. My. Documents. EVER. Again! This is my fanfiction. It will go the way I decide!**

**Ice King: But...But...**

**Author: No Buts! Now go away**

**Ice King: Oh come on! we can work this out-**

**Author: *Grabs flamethrower* GO AWAY SIMON!**

**Ice King: *Runs away screaming like a girl.*  
**

**Author: Oh My Gosh! I can't stand that man! **

**(_I'm so sorry but I was watching Bad little Boy again and decided I had to get Marshall Leroy In here somewhere xD so I hope you enjoyed this little side chapter and my argument with Ice King. :3 The Real Chapter's up next!_****) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fionna sobbed into Marshall's lifeless neck until no more tears would come. She pried her face away from his neck and looked at his face. It was plainer than she's ever seen before, his eyes: open but no longer seeing, were no longer the vibrant red she always got lost in; but now a red so dull they looked nearly brown.

"I think it's time for you to go." Death told Fionna. "I have his soul, so you may take the body to bury if you wish"

Cake walked over to Fionna and placed her arm around her. "C'mon Fi, we tried. It's time to go. There's nothing else we can do, he's gone."

Fionna looked up at Cake, then at Death, then back to Marshall. She took her middle and index finger and slowly closed Marshall's eyes. "I'm sorry Marshall..." She leaned forward and placed one last kiss on his icy cold cheek. A single tear fell from her eye, then she looked up at Cake "let's go home."

As Fionna and cake were packing up to leave with Marshall's body, a gust of wind and a huge yellow light appeared. Fionna closed her eyes and turned away from it, her bangs flying around her face from the wind. She held tight to Marshall's body, as if the wind might blow him away. "Cake what's going on?"

"I don't know baby cakes." Cake said shielding her eyes. "But be ready for anything."

Fionna grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready if a monster appeared; but what appeared was not a monster at all. What appeared was the Cosmic Owl.

"Cosmic Owl?! What's he doing in the underworld?" cake said

Death stood up. "Why have you come here? You have no business here!"

"Ah but I do have business here." The Cosmic Owl said "I have come to recollect a soul."

Death leaded her head back and laughed. "You do not possess the power to do that. Only I can do that!"

"You are wrong. I am the one who decides when souls are sent to you. I am the one who appears in the croak dreams, not you. You only collect them, and can only let a soul go in exchange for another."

Death looked at the owl, unconvinced "If that's so, then why don't you do it every time a life is lost?"

"It would mess up the natural balance of things. Only on rare occurrences have I recollected a soul. And usually I recollect them before they reach you here; however with them dying in here, I was forced to come here to do it."

Death's eye sockets widened. "Dying here...You don't mean the vampire king?"

"That is exactly who I mean."

"Marshall!?" Fionna said to herself in shock, she looked at Marshall's limp body in her arms. A small sliver of hope formed in her heart.

Death clenched her teeth "You cannot take him! I won't let you!"

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I will take what ever soul I please."

"Give me one good reason why you think his soul is worth recollecting!"

"Certainly. He kept her from dying." Cosmic Owl gestured towards Fionna. "He could have let you kill her, then they'd be together in death forever. He'd never have to worry about her aging and leaving him again. Because they'd stay the ages they were forever. Neither would age, and neither would leave. But, he loved her so much that he threw his dying body infront of her to make sure she'd live and age and have a life, even though that meant never being able to be with her in life...or death. It's because of that, that I believe he deserves another chance at life..." He turns his head towards Fionna. "And to be with the one he loves."

Fionna looked at the Cosmic Owl. A wide smile formed on her face as well as a faint blush on her cheeks.

Death knocked over a stone statue, it shattered to pieces "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIS SOUL BACK!" She grabbed her bone sword. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Death lunged at the Cosmic Owl.

The Owl let her nearly hit him but then he made one small sound: "whoo"

The sound pushed Death back into her thrown, knocking it over.

The Cosmic Owl looked around until he saw Marshall's soul floating around with the other newly deceased souls. He gestured for it to come towards him. It did so. Then the Cosmic owl teleported himself, Fionna, cake, and Marshall's body out of the underworld. He walked towards Fionna with Marshall's soul in his wing. "His heart will be healed, but there will forever be a scar on his chest. A reminder for him to take more precautions. Make sure he doesn't do anything else idiotic." He said to Fionna

Fionna nodded "will do."

The Cosmic Owl nodded then placed Marshall's soul back into his body. "Farewell" The Cosmic Owl dissapeared in another gust of wind and bright light.

Fionna squinted her eyes until the bright light was gone. She looked at Marshall's body in her arms. "Marshall?

At first there was no response, but then he quietly groaned. He slowly opened his eyes, which were now back to their original vibrant red. "Fi...?

Fionna's smile widened as tears welled in her eyes. "Marshall."

Marshall slowly stood on his own. The color coming back to his skin "What...happened? Didn't I-"

Fionna wrapped her arms around him, nearly crushing him in her embrace. "Yea...you died. But you're back."

Marshall smiled as he felt Fionna hugging him, but then confusion set in as he thought about what she said. He broke the embrace to look at her. "But...how?

"It's a long story. One for another time. For now..." Fionna punched him in the face.

"OW! Fi! My heart may be healed but not my cheek meat!" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for not realizing it all along."

"Not realizing what?" He asked confused

Fionna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That I love you too." She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Marshall's eyes widen in surprise, then a smile formed on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

3 months have passed since Marshall's Near death experience. Marshall ended his feud with Gumball now that he knew how much it hurt Fionna to see them fight, and now him and gumball are on the path to becoming friends again.

Fionna and Marshall hang out even more than they did before. Today they were hanging out at the tree house while Cake was over LM's house. There was going to be a meteor shower tonight, so Once night fell, they went to the roof of the tree house with a batch of strawberries to watch it. Fionna was sitting up while Marshall's head was in her lap as they watched.

"That one's huge!" Fionna pointed a meteor out as she ate a strawberry.

"You should see it up close."

"I've seen meteors up close before. I had to break one up to rubble once when one clogged up the candy kingdom's water source once."

"No I mean while it's falling."

Fionna looked down at his face. "You've seen one...while it's FALLING?"

He looked up at her with his bright red eyes. "Yea, it's pretty awesome..." He smirks "wanna see for yourself?"

Fionna grinned "you know it."

Marshall smiled "alright" he got up and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up. Marshall put his arms around her her lower back and pulled her close. "Let's go." He flew high in the air with his arms securely around Fionna. He high enough and at a safe away where they could see them clearly just before most of them are completely destroyed in the atmosphere.

Fionna gasps in awe. As she saw one of them fly past them several yards away. "Oh my glob this is so mathematical!"

Marshall smiled "I knew you'd like it."

Fionna looked up at him and got lost in his eyes like she always does. But then she saw something coming towards them from behind Marshall. Her pupils dilated. "MARSHALL LOOK OUT!"

Marshall looked behind him to see a meteor flying right at them. He gasped And flew to the side at full speed and got out of the way just in time.

Fionna and Marshall looked at each other and after a few moments of silence, both started laughing. "Well that was a close one." Marshall said as he flew down to a tree and sat on a branch with Fionna side saddle on his lap.

"True, but they don't call me an adventurer for staying on the safe side." Fionna said with a smile on her face.

Marshall laughed "that's very true" he pulled her a little closer.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fixed themselves on a scar on his chest just barely visible because of the top buttons on his shirt being unbuttoned. "Do you still think about that day?" She asked him.

"Hm? Which day? I've lived a lot of days."

"Don't be stupid." She unbuttoned a few more of his buttons and placed her hand ontop of the scar on his chest. "That day..."

Marshall shrugs "not really. I mean sometimes yea, and every time I take my shirt off I can't help but see it and think of it, but it's only for a few moments. Then I move on."

"I think about it all the time." Fionna said. "And even though I get it out of my mind for a little while, it always come back."

"Fi..." Marshall grabbed her chin and slowly pulled it up so she'd look at his face instead of the scar. "That day's was three months ago."

"I almost lost you...I did loose you."

"Maybe so, but not forever."

"It could've been"

"But it wasn't. Fi, don't focus so much about the past. The past is the past. Focus on the future." He kissed her cheek "Our future"

She softly smiled and nodded "okay."

Marshall smiled "good" he kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Fi."

Fionna smiled and kissed him back. After a few moments she broke the kiss and rested her head back on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you too, Marshall"

* * *

**Well there's my first Fiolee fanfic. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You guys really made me want to update as fast as possible. I will definetly write another fiolee fanfic, I've already got the idea in my head for it. But I've gotta give my other fandoms some attention too :3 so if you want keep an eye out for my next one! See you guys! 3**


End file.
